Toby and the Stout Gentleman
Toby and the Stout Gentleman, retitled Toby the Tram Engine in American releases, is the twenty-first episode of the first season. In the US, this episode aired on the Shining Time Station episodes Ring in the Old and How the Station Got Its Name. Plot Toby is a tram engine, who lives and works on his own little railway. He has cowcatchers and sideplates to help prevent accidents, causing him to look quite unlike a steam engine. He has his own coach called Henrietta, who always rides along with him. Sadly, Toby and Henrietta have both seen better days and the amount of passengers and trucks they carry have been reducing due to the increase of roads. The passengers would rather travel by bus, while companies send their cargo by lorry. One day a stout gentleman, his wife, and two grandchildren visit the railway while on holiday. The two children note that Toby looks unusual for an engine and the gentleman tells them that he is a tram engine. After accidentally offending Toby by thinking he was electric, the two children want a ride. The gentleman agrees and the whole family take a ride in Henrietta, who could not be happier to have passengers again. Afterwards, the gentleman speaks to Toby and thanks him for a lovely journey. Toby notes to himself that the gentleman knows how to speak to engines. The family returns everyday for two weeks for rides with Toby, sometimes riding with the guard or sometimes inside empty trucks. On the last day, they ride with Toby's crew in his cab. Everyone is sorry when the family has to leave and Toby asks them to come back some day; the family promises. As the months pass, Toby finds himself carrying even fewer passengers and goods. Soon the inevitable happens and Toby's controller decides to shut the line down much to Toby's grief. Later that day, a lot of people come out for the chance at a last ride on Toby and fill up Henrietta. Although the passengers treat the occasion like a celebration, Toby and his driver know it's anything but. Afterwards, the passengers wish Toby a sad goodbye and he returns to his shed, falling asleep feeling lonely and unwanted. The next morning, Toby is woken by his excited crew, who has just received some very good news; an important letter from the stout gentleman. Characters * Toby * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) * The Storyteller (cameo) Locations * Arlesdale End * Lower Arlesburgh * The Windmill * Arlesdale Lake and Mountains Line * Arlesdale Castle Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from the Railway Series book, Toby the Tram Engine. * In the restored version, the footage sometimes overlaps. * In the Ukrainian dub, the English credits are used instead of the Ukrainian ones. * In a deleted scene and some behind the scenes footage, there is a turntable in front of Toby's shed. However, there is no turntable in the episode itself. * When the George Carlin version aired on Shining Time Station, the first shot was skipped. Goofs * When the passengers say, "We are sorry your line is closing down", Toby's cowcatcher is slanted. * In the restored version, Toby's bell is silver rather than gold in close-ups. * A small piece of blu tak can be seen on The Fat Controller's shoes when Toby first meets him at Lower Arlesburgh. *In the Welsh translated version, a few bits of footage were removed: such as Toby leaving the station on his last day, and when Toby goes to his shed. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Toby and the Stout Getleman In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemantitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemantitlecard2.png|1985 UK title card File:TobyAndTheStoutGentlemanUKRemasteredtitlecard.jpg|Restored UK title card File:TobyTheTramEngineOriginalUStitlecard.jpg|1990 US Title Card File:TobytheTramEngine1993USTitleCard.png|1993 US Title Card File:TobytheTramEngineUStitlecard.png|Remastered US title card File:Tobyandthestoutgentlemanwelshtitlecard.png|Welsh title card File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanKoreantitlecard.jpg|Korean title card File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanGermanTitleCard.png|German Title Card File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman1.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman2.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman3.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman4.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman5.png|Toby File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman6.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman8.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman9.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman10.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman11.png|The Fat Controller File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman12.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman13.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman18.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman19.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman20.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman21.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman22.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman23.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman24.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman47.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman25.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman26.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman27.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman28.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman29.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman30.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman31.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman32.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman33.png|Toby at Arlesdale End File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman34.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman35.png|Toby's bell File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman36.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman37.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman38.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman40.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman41.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman42.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman43.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman44.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman45.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman46.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman8.jpg|Deleted scene File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman9.jpg|Deleted scene File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman10.jpg|Deleted scene File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman11.jpg|Deleted scene File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman12.jpg|Deleted scene File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman13.jpg File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman14.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman15.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman16.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman17.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman19.jpg|Behind the scenes File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman20.JPG File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman21.JPG File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman22.JPG File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman23.JPG File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman24.JPG File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman25.JPG File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman26.JPG File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman27.JPG File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman29.JPG|Deleted scene File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman30.jpg File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman39.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman48.PNG File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman49.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanBuzzBook.jpg|Buzz book Episode File:Toby and the Stout Gentleman - British Narration|UK Narration File:Toby The Tram Engine - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:Toby the Tram Engine - George Carlin American Narration|George Carlin Narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes